Any Kind Of Guy
by Yara Black Clearwater
Summary: Por años eh esperado este dia el dia de cantarle a mi managger mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella... Pero que tiene la vida contra mi el dia que me declaro se tubo que morir...


La cansion es de Big Time Rush se llama Any kind of guy

Oh si bebe hoy será el día le cantare a mi verdadero amor Bella, mis hermanos me habían convencido de crear la banda para atraer chicas, pero yo ya se que chica quiero la única para mi era esa linda nena de cabello chocolate al igual que esos ojos tan expresivos y esa piel albina, herencia de su madre.

Espere demasiado para que esta canción llegara a mi y hoy por fin abriríamos la gira con ella. ¿A no lo dije?, somos famosos tenemos discos de oro y plata, millones de fans locas gritando nuestros nombres afueras de las ventanas del hotel.

Y claro Emmet y Jasper no las decepcionarían, as i que apenas llegaron ellos salieron a verlas y gritar nombres al azar a ver cual de ellas se llamaba así.

Miles de veces les han dicho que no lo hagan que no pueden adivinar sus reacciones, algunas son algo agresivas y peligrosas, mas de una ves ha se han peleado con los guardias que no las dejan entrar.

Incluso en una ocasión a Emmet se le ocurrió gritar el nombre Taylor asumiendo que es exclusivo para varones, que sorpresa se llevo cuando 25 chicas se le lanzaron encima, pobre, estuvo internado 3 días pues le habían roto una pierna y un brazo, se suspendió la gira y a las locas casi las linchan por dejar inconsciente al pobre de _Emmy_.

Uf pero no era el único que tenia fans, otra vez dos chicas subieron al escenario, me empujaron solo para llegar a Jasper al cual le fue mucho mejor que ha Emmet pues sus ropas terminaron enteras pero regadas por todo el escenario, jajaja era algo digno de verse el no para de gritar ME VIOLAN, AUXILIO jajaja los guarda espaldas tardaron en reaccionar lo que dejo a Jazz solo en bóxers y las cámaras lo apuntaban sacando "su mejor lado" y las chicas de todo el estadio donde nos presentábamos estaban eufóricas.

Hey Eddy deja de pensar en Bella desnuda –

Déjame en paz Emmet -

Bueno, yo solo venía a decirte que empezamos en 5 –

Ok ya voy… ¿y dónde está Jasper?-

Ligando, ¿Dónde mas podría estar ese rubio?, esta vez ella tiene nombre se llama A-A-Alice jajaja-

Y qué hay de R-Ro-salie-

Me miro de mala manera al recordar a su despampanante rubia que hacía poco se habían comprometido, ella también era una fan loca.

Respire profundo y me dirigí a bambalinas, porque estaba tan nervioso toda mi vida he cantado en público.

Ahora empezaba Jazz entro primero gritando quien sabe que, nada se escuchaba por el grito de las fans. Le seguimos nosotros.

Me tocaba hablar y casi me temblaban las piernas no puede ser posible que a mi Edward Cullen el vocalista de la banda más solicitada me den nervios.

Esta noche chicas cantaremos algo nuevo, está dedicada a Bella, por favor no te de vergüenza.

La música empezó a sonar era mi entrada cantaría con el corazón todo lo que me he callado por mucho tiempo.

_Aquí estoy, Tu allí_

_Porque parece tan lejano;_

_A lado tuyo es donde debería estar (donde quiero estar)_

_Algo muy malo yo quiero_

_Saber que hay dentro de tu cabeza_

_Tal vez yo podría ver lo que tú ves_

Milagrosamente las fans estaban calladas escuchando la cansion que bueno asi ella me podría escuchar.

_Tengo que seguir creyendo_

_Que todo requiere tiempo_

_A pesar de todo hare_

_Que tú seas mia_

_Si te quedas o te vas_

_Aprovechare cualquier ventaja_

_Porque sigues fingiendo_

_Abre tus ojos_

_Puedo ser lo que tú necesitas_

Sonreí con mi sonrisa torcida según todos me había enterado hace poco que había un blog sobre ella había miles de fotos de mi sonrisa woow si que hay gente loca en el mundo.

_Qué clase de chico quieres, chica_

_Ese será la clase que seré_

_Girare alrededor de tu mundo(lo hare, lo hare)_

_Qué tipo de chico quieres, chica_

_Sabes que estaré de acuerdo_

_Girare alrededor de tu mundo entero (lo hare, lo hare)_

_Que clase, que clase, de chico quieres?_

_Decídete_

_Cambia tu forma de pensar_

_Yo estaré allí_

_No vas a intentar_

_Una vez más_

_Tú eres la clase de chica que quiero_

_Decídete_

_Todo _está_ bien, yo estaré allí_

Toda la verdad salía de mis labios cuando se las mostre a mis hermanos dijeron que eso de que yo cambiaria por ella era mentira, pero se equivocaban como hacían comúnmente conmigo.

_Tú pareces tan dificil de entender_

_Dices adiós, dices hola_

_Y luego dices que es hora de ir(es hora de ir)_

_Cambias mi punto de vista_

_A diario hay algo nuevo_

_Algo que me hace estar a tu lado (voy hacia ti)_

Si si, Bella me mira espera ¿esta llorando? ¿No, no por que?, ¿habrá otro y ella no quiere herirme?

_Tengo que seguir creyendo_

_Que todo requiere tiempo_

_A pesar de todo hare_

_Que tú seas mia_

_Si te quedas o te vas_

_Aprovechare cualquier ventaja_

_Porque sigues fingiendo_

_Abre tus ojos_

_Puedo ser lo que tú necesitas_

Yo solo la miro con ojos torturados. No podía ser cierto yo la amaba mucho antes que cualquiera, no ella no llora de tristeza llora de felicidad, le gusta de verdad le gusta.

_Avísame si me elijes_

_Esta es tu decisión_

_Si me equivoco, intentare algo nuevo (intentare algo nuevo)_

_No mires a lo lejos_

_Porque yo me quedare aquí_

_Si esto es un juego_

_Entonces voy a jugar_

_Que clase, que clase, de chico quieres?_

_Decídete_

_Todo está bien, yo estaré allí_

Muchas gracias-

Si lo he logrado a ella le gusto terminare el estúpido concierto y correré a donde ella se encuentra.

.

.

.

.

Los aplausos resonaron en el cerrado lugar y miles de chicas llorando, no sé por qué, pero ahora podría ir con Bella lo demás no importaba.

Corri lo mas rápido que mis pies lo permitían para encontrarme con gente llorando, ¿Qué ha pasado?.

Entre en la multitud y lo que vi me destrozo el alma.

¿Por qué maldita sea, porque exactamente hoy? El día en que decido declararle mi amor a Bella, esto pasa.

Esa noche llore mucho, había perdido a una de las personas más importante en mi vida se fue para ya no regresar jamás, no lo merecía era una muy buena persona tal vez demasiado bueno para el mundo en el que vivía.

.

.

.

.

Dos días habíamos pasado llorando su muerte y aun no lo podíamos creer su vida fue efímera tan solo 19 años, era mas joven que yo con un gran futuro por delante, talvez tendría una familia. Mucho le falto vivir.

Llore amargamente en la tumba, hasta que sentí una mano suave en mi hombro y su voz me llamaba.

Edward, deja de llorar a el no le habría gustado que sufrieras por esto-

Lo se, lo se pero igualmente me duele ucho que ya no pueda estar conmigo- medio sonrió – ¿y tu como estas Bella?

Devastada por que eh perdido a mi mejor amigo, pero me sostiene el hecho que el hombre del que he vivido enamorada antos años sienta lo msmo por mi.


End file.
